


Yes Boss

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Ron will have what he wants...





	Yes Boss

"Harry ..can we go on a date"

"Ron if you can't see I am very busy right now"

"Harry can I ask you a question"

"Okaay"

"Why is your eyes are green"

"Ron did I ever ask you why you have so lazy ass."

"Nope... But you do like my ass infect when we have sex it feels like you love my ass more then me"

"Ron can you please shut up"

"Nope"

"Okay ...what do you want??"

"You"

"Ron if you Want sex let me tell you now I am busy and not in the mood for anything"

"But harry I don't want to have sex with you. I want your attention."

"Ron you have my full attention"

"No...you have all your attention on this stupid potion book... I am jealous"

"Ron you know if I don't do my homework Snape will kill me .so please let do me work"

"Harry. Will you kiss me?"

"Ron... "

"Yeah... Oh "

Few minutes later..

"Ron...please... Yeahhh.right there"

"Now I have your attention"

"Now shut up and finish what you have started"

"Yes boss"

"O god Ron faster... Ahhh...more... Please"

"Look you behaving like a cat now"

"Shut up Ron"

"..........."


End file.
